Krivkova Tehno
Kiko comes from a society in the underdark that had been ruled by an iron-fisted matriarch named Kydelia Sangarr . Kydelia was voted in to help lead a major Drow civilization out of a war some thousands of years ago then never stepped down, wiping out much of the older traditions and history. She named herself 'Mother', which made all Drow her children and thus them all one large family. A nice sentiment, yeah, but the amount of censorship and ignorance she had them live in to keep them compliant was painful-- especially since Drow technology used to be the most advanced to exist. She took all of their knowledge for herself so she could: 1) control them, and 2) build her own energy known as the Undying Sun and become a Primordial. Kiko is a sextuplet, and their clutch was the first to be born under the 'blessing' of the Undying Sun. It imbued them with power that mutated their growth, hence why Kiko has been 8ft tall and buff as hell since pretty much puberty. All of her siblings are as well, but Kiko is the eldest. She was also Kydelia's favorite. This, along with Kydelia's inability to be subtle and unbiased, led to a lot of competition. Her siblings all hated her because she was the Golden Child and they had to live in her shadow. And the rest of the drow there weren't fond of her either, for much the same reason. Her first name, Krivkova, was actually banned from use by Kydelia for centuries because of a prophecy; and her last name, Tehno, functions as a title since it was specifically given to them by Kydelia and only applies to her and her siblings. Kiko was basically universally despised by everyone growing up and she... did a lot of bad, unspeakable shit for Kydelia. Sometimes willingly, sometimes not. (Kydelia was not afraid to Dominate Person people who don't listen.) After serving as Kydelia's right hand for a couple hundred years while working part-time as a mid-wife-- and, god, what a clusterfuck that was. Kydelia didn't believe in sex ed so unless your job was a breeder you had no idea How Babby Happen. Also, the general motto of the society was that the weak were to be culled so. Kiko would help deliver babies, and the ones that were considered defects? Well. It was also her job to get rid of them. It... really wore on her. Like I said, she did a lot of bad shit for Kydelia. Eventually, though, she couldn't do it anymore and came to Kydelia with an idea: give Kiko the 'rejects' so she can train them, which Kydelia was actually on board for because she could see there was no real loss if it failed, but believed that if her strongest couldn't do this then no one could. What neither of them predicted was how being a teacher ended up coming dangerously close to being a parent. She took on 12 children-- each named after a flower that is represented in the tattoo on her arm, the 'holy symbol' for her Oath of Protection as a Paladin-- and raised them from infancy. For eleven years, she taught those kids everything she knew; which wasn't a lot, intellectually, but it included something that was severely lacking in the Drow community as of late: compassion. She taught them how to love, and what it felt like to be loved. They called her 'Teacher' but what they meant was 'Mother'. And, in time, Kydelia began to notice that. The prospect of Kiko being a sort of threat and just... a better parent overall lead to Kydelia taking Kiko's children from her. She gave them to Kiko's brother for 'special training', which was usually just code for 'he killed them'. Kiko, grieving the loss of her kids and furious at Kydelia for what happened, left the underdark. Without her kids, all Kiko had left was her faith. For the longest time, she was the sole worshiper of a lost religion; Pyrah's name forgotten during the Great Calamity long ago when the Primordials battled with the Gods. Kiko is what kept Pyrah alive, and what eventually woke her up. Pyrah is her deity, her love, and now her mentor. Lots have happened since then but the most important is this: Kiko found her kids. All of them. They've been through some shit but they're okay. They all call her 'dad', because being 'mother' carries too much history she hasn't managed to come to terms with. (Kiko is so scared of becoming like Kydelia. She wants to be a mother but not to be Mother, and unfortunately they share a lot of similarities.) Everything she does is for her family, or her people, who she has been subtly leading towards a revolution to take back their culture and civilization. She even has a habit of adopting strays, animal and people alike, and each accessory or important detail I had you draw of hers represents an aspect of the family she's managed to forge. And, as of a couple months ago, Kydelia has been defeated and despite everything Kydelia has done, despite all of the pain and sadness and corruption, at the very end all Kiko offered Kydelia a second chance. Kiko gave Kydelia back to the Everflame. She fixed her so she could try again in her next life. All because Kiko knew that if Kydelia could feel remorse she would regret everything, and Kiko wants to believe, more than anything, that if she can find redemption herself then so can Kydelia. When the time comes, Pyrah will finally get to rest and Kiko will become the new embodiment of the Everflame. She’s a fucking 8ft Drow mutated by an artificial sun that was born exclusively through death, raised by an iron-fisted matriarch who had literally 3 emotions total, and now she’s going to be the next being of Fire and Free will. The Protector of Rebirth, the All-Mother of Cinders, the Everknight, and none of those titles mean a single fucking thing to her because as long as she can be Kiko instead of Krivkova then that’s all that matters to her. Kiko.png|Level 4 - Oathbreaker Paladin commission 2b.png|Level 6 (5 - Protection Oath Paladin; 1 - Everflame Warlock) Everlasting.png|Level 10 (5 - Protection Oath Paladin; 5 - Everflame Warlock, Pact of the Blade) retribution.png|Retribution (Everflame Pact Weapon) Untitled.png|Kiko and her 12 children War.png wifegoals lifegoals.png tumblr_p1c2kdl0mm1qkai9xo3_1280.png Kikof.jpg THATS MY HOT MOM2.png flex.png Category:Characters Category:Bad News Category:Player: Kacey